


i'll take care of you

by SunSparrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Jeonghan takes care of the members a lot. Someone decides it’s time to take care of Jeonghan as well.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> Jeonghan takes care of the members a lot. Someone decides it’s time to take care of Jeonghan as well.

Jeonghan stares sourly at a water bottle on the floor, its nozzle gloomily glugging out water all over the carpet.

Five seconds ago, he was trying to gingerly place the offending bottle on the nightstand, but his body protested the twisting of his sore torso. Even lifting his arm was a formidable challenge.

Jeonghan groans hoarsely, because now he has to get out of bed to find something to mop all of this up. He shivers, clenching his teeth and bundling the blankets around himself instead, trying to get warm.

Being sick _sucks._

This morning he woke up feeling like Death had hit him with a freight truck and backed up over him, too. At his shivery whimpers and sluggish texting, Jisoo thankfully had come by with some medicine and water, but had to leave afterward for his schedule with Hansol—with many apologies, Jeonghan remembers with some satisfaction.

Jeonghan sniffles, then coughs, burying himself in his blankets. His throat is wet but sore at the same time, and everything he does just _hurts._

As he starts the slow, psychologically painful process of steeling himself to get out of bed, he's interrupted. "Hyung, hyung," a familiar voice sing-songs down the hallway from the open door before Jun peeks his head through the doorway.

"Mm?" Jeonghan responds, too tired to form words.

"How are you doing, Jeonghannie-hyung?" Jun says, still peeking from around the corner. Jun has his chin tucked down a little towards his chest, as though fearful of the answer, emphasizing his large, round eyes.

"Mm," Jeonghan says, too tired to lie. Too tired to put together a sentence to accurately express how much he hates his body right now.

"Oh, let me get a towel for that," Jun says, walking over to pick up the empty bottle. "I'm bringing you some food in a bit, so stay sitting up like that."

Jun's gone and back in some amount of time that Jeonghan can't recognize, marked by the heavy thudding of footsteps down the hallway. Meanwhile, Jeonghan has accepted his new life as an amorphous blob of silent misery, the comforter pulled up over his head and his face buried in his knees. There's some shuffling in the room, the sound of stuff being moved around.

"Okay, time to eat," Jun announces quietly. Jeonghan makes a generous effort to look up. He watches wordlessly as Jun spreads the dark blue towel over the wet spot to soak up some of the water, then gestures at the tray on the nightstand

On it is a bowl with a soup spoon perched along the top.

"It's just some chicken soup," Jun says, bashfully. It doesn't look like any simple soup conjured from a can and microwaved—there are bundles of translucent rice noodles and shredded pieces of plump chicken in it. Bubbles of fat and oil float on the top, carrying the fragrance of tomatoes, garlic, and ginger.

It smells amazing.

Then Jun exclaims, "Ah! Almost forgot!" Jun takes a tiny side dish from the tray and sprinkles some chopped green onions on top of the soup.

"Time to eat," Jun coaxes, gently placing a hand at the small of Jeonghan's back. Jeonghan lets himself be nudged forward, letting Jun fluff up a pillow and place it behind his back for support.

"You have to drink tea, hyung," says Jun. "I'll make some for you later, but eat the soup for now."

Jeonghan nods, then turns toward the tempting bowel on the nightstand, fighting his body's protests.

"Oh, wait!" Jun says, pulling out a thermometer from his pocket. Jun points the thermometer scanner at Jeonghan's forehead, and Jeonghan hears a small beep.

"Hmm, it's a bit high," Jun says with a small frown. As though to confirm the validity of the thermometer, he presses the back of his hand against Jeonghan's sweaty forehead. "Yeah," Jun says softly, seemingly to himself. He neatens the blankets covering Jeonghan, carefully balances the tray on his lap.

Jeonghan just sits there, feeling a little out of his depth as Jun fusses over him. "You don't..." Jeonghan starts, helplessly. _You don't have to do this,_ he wants to say. His sore throat closes up over the words. _For me._

Like some kind of mind-reader, Jun responds lightly, "Just relax and don't worry, hyung. You're always helping us. Let me help you this time, okay? Eat as much as you can keep down. There's more, so let me know if you want more." Jun smiles, relocates Jeonghan's phone from the nightstand to the space beside his hip, then exits as abruptly as he arrived.

"Thanks, Jun," Jeonghan says, finally, to an empty room.

He looks down at the tray in his lap. Where did they get this nice tray anyway? As soon as the question pops up, he has a brief flashback to Mingyu serving Minghao breakfast in bed for his birthday.

Jeonghan hadn't even thought about breakfast this morning, his appetite diminished to nothing. But something about the smell of the chicken soup sets his mouth watering like he hasn't eaten in days.

When he sips the first spoonful, tears prick at the corners of his eyes. It's delicious, and it soothes on the way down, instead of making his throat feel like sandpaper with each swallow. He eats the entire thing in one go, noting that Jun made sure there weren't any bones either. Jeonghan hefts up the tray and sets it to the side, feeling a bit stronger than before.

He feels nourished, and warm, and full.

He bunches up the comforter in his arms and lifts it to his face so he can bury his face in the soft blankets. He sniffles once and rubs his face into the blankets to dry his damp eyes.

  
  


An hour later, Junhui brings in a mug and a clear teapot Jeonghan didn't know they had. Well, it's not like he explores the kitchen much, much less their cupboards. Tiny yellow petals swirl around in the steeping water. Jun pours the tea into the mug with a careful hand. Jeonghan can't help but notice that Jun is graceful in this as well, as in most things that require a performance. But this is done unconsciously - a rote thing that seems embedded in Jun's body.

Jeonghan accepts the mug gratefully, blows on it before taking a careful sip. It's ginger tea, but there is another underlying floral taste. "I added honey at the bottom of the cup," Jun says with a small smile. "It'll be easier on your throat, hyung."

Something warm blooms in Jeonghan's chest and he keeps his face blank. It must have been the tea.

Jun hesitates for a second before self-assuredly reaching out and brushing back the sweaty bangs from Jeonghan's face. Jeonghan nearly sighs at how cool Jun's hand is against his hot face.

"I'll bring a damp cloth to wipe your face, hyung. Make sure you drink all the tea." Jun smiles.

"Thanks," Jeonghan croaks out belatedly.

* * *

It's been a day, but Jeonghan's probably still contagious, since he's still sniffling and coughing. He's quarantined himself to his bedroom mostly, and he feels pretty isolated. He keeps himself entertained with his phone and laptop, raiding Jisoo's Netflix account and binge-watching anime all day.

It's a little lonely but the other members check up on him often in the group chat. He smiles a little as Chan sends him a little emoji otter holding a heart. "Get better soon, hyung!" he types.

Jeonghan responds with a little heart of his own saying not to worry about him, he's already feeling better because of Jun's nursing skills.

Speaking of Jun, Jeonghan's sort of hungry. Jun had said to bother him anytime during the day if he wanted something, so... Shouldn't he take him up on the offer?

But Jeonghan feels a little guilty, and he usually doesn't feel like this. After all, that's what the younger members are for, right? Being helpful to their hyungs who take care of them in return? Jeonghan types a message to Jun, but hesitates over the Send button for a few seconds. Then he resolutely taps the button, trying to put aside the small pang of guilt.

Jun responds almost immediately: "Hi, hyung, what's up?"

"Jun-ah, bring hyung some more soup please."

"No problem!" Jun texts back.

Jeonghan can't help but smile.

  
  


"This is why you're my favorite dongsaeng," Jeonghan teases in a hoarse voice, accepting the chicken rice noodle soup that Jun has prepared specially for him once again. It's not bland in the slightest, but easy on his throat and stomach.

Jun laughs a little, averts his gaze as though embarrassed. "I know, I know, we're all your favorite dongsaeng, Jeonghannie-hyung," he counters, turning back to Jeonghan with a guileless smile.

"It's true," Jeonghan insists. "I'm disowning the rest of them, they're not taking care of me like you are." He smiles winningly at Jun.

Jun colors red, and Jeonghan finds himself hopelessly endeared. "Is there anything else you need, hyung?" Jun asks.

"You can wipe my face," Jeonghan says after a pause.

If he had asked someone like Jihoon or Minghao, they'd have said, "Are your hands broken?" But Jun is one of the sweet ones.

Jun nods and leaves the room, coming back with a damp washcloth and dry towel.

Jeonghan lifts his chin and Jun carefully tucks the dry towel over his chest to catch any falling droplets. Jeonghan keeps his hands on the bed sheets, resolute not to lift his hands and stop Jun from helping him. He lets himself want this, he lets himself accept this.

Jun sits on the side of the bed and shifts a bit closer. "Hyung, I'll start now," he says softly.

Jeonghan gives him a small nod, looking at Jun's face.

Jun gently touches the damp washcloth to Jeonghan's face. It's pleasantly cool, refreshing, and soft. Jun swipes over his forehead carefully, holding back Jeonghan's bangs with his other hand. "Close your eyes for a little bit, hyung," Jun directs. Then he folds the cloth a little and wipes a clean part over Jeonghan's eyelids and beneath his eyes. He does both cheeks, his nose, his mouth and chin. 

Jun focuses on the task at hand, his eyes following the motion of the washcloth, but Jeonghan keeps his gaze trained on Jun's face, the almost imperceptible flashes of expression that cross his countenance. The concentration on Jun's face suits him well. Somehow Jeonghan's face feels a few degrees hotter than before.

Jun is gentle, patient. Takes a moment to fold the washcloth again to use another cooler, clean part of it. "Lift your chin, hyung," he says. Jeonghan does so, and lets out a little sigh as he feels the soft terrycloth dab at his throat and collarbones.

"All done, hyung," Jun says, softly. He gathers up the towel from Jeonghan's shoulders and gently dabs it against Jeonghan's face to dry.

"Thanks, Jun," Jeonghan focuses his most sincere smile at Jun, who smiles back and then drops his gaze.

"Anything else?" Jun says.

"Nah, you go enjoy yourself, I'll rest for now," Jeonghan says. "I can't keep you cooped up in here all day being my manservant."

He reaches out and pats Jun's elbow.

* * *

Again, Jeonghan hesitates before asking. It's not his privilege, it's not his right to ask, his mind keeps yelling at him. He should be taking care of other people, not asking for it.

He asks anyway. "Jun, can you give hyung a massage?

His neck's a little sore from craning it downward to stare down at his phone, scrolling aimlessly through internet articles and binge-watching anime as he recuperates.

Jun immediately responds, and Jeonghan's not really sure why he was so hesitant in the first place. "Of course, hyung."

Jun appears within minutes, carrying a heating pad that he places on Jeonghan's stomach. Jeonghan clings to it, hunching over as Jun settles on his knees behind him.

His thumbs and fingers dig into Jeonghan's sore muscles, concentrating on the knots and stiff parts of his neck. It's as if Jun knows instinctively knows all the spots where he's tightest. Jeonghan groans, and Jun giggles, his gentle fingers working in sure, steady circles over Jeonghan's shoulders and back.

"You're so tense!" Jun teases, his strong hands firmly tracing over the muscles. "Good thing I'm here to fix you."

Jeonghan laughs, a choked, cut off sound as he groans again.

* * *

Jeonghan almost grieves the fact that he feels better today. No sore throat, he doesn't feel like ripping off the covers because he's too hot, doesn't want to pile up in a heap of pillows and sheets because he's shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Glad you feel better, hyung," Jun says cheerfully, clapping his hands, privy to none of Jeonghan's innermost thoughts, thankfully.

Jeonghan smiles a little and says, a little too sincerely, "I'm going to miss having you at my beck and call, favorite dongsaeng." He winks, stretching and walking over to the shower. He is in terrible need of an actual thorough hot shower.

"You have to keep that a secret, hyung, or else Seokminnie will cry," Jun laughs, not unkindly. His back is to Jeonghan in the kitchen, but he turns his head when Jeonghan doesn't respond immediately.

Jeonghan simply smiles at Jun and closes the door to the bathroom.

As the shower water runs over his face, he tells himself he feels relieved.

He doesn't need to be taken care of. He can take care of himself. He can take care of everyone else.

If some droplets slip past his lips and taste like salt, it's nothing important.

* * *

Jeonghan spends time with the others and not Jun, as though to make up for missed time. He avoids Jun's gaze, squirms away from his clingy touch more quickly than normal. Jun notices, of course. Of course.

It's only a matter of time before Jun comes to his room. Asking if he's done something wrong. Jun hovers in the doorway, just like that first time. No singing now, just timidly peeking around the corner, like Jeonghan's a mine that might explode if he comes too close.

"It's not..." Jeonghan starts. What is he going to say? It's not you? It's me?

He swallows, and it's not the same hurt that he felt while he was sick. It's like swallowing chrysanthemum tea.

He beckons Jun over and takes his hand.

He says, "Next time you get sick, I'll take care of you, hm?" Jeonghan smiles at Jun, the mask not completely falling away. But he hopes that enough of it is down that Jun will understand, if he wants to.

Jun gently squeezes Jeonghan's hand, and swings their arms lightly together.

"Okay, it's a deal, hyung," Jun says. "Take care of me."


End file.
